


Shock Collar

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Sorry!, bro feels, fluffyish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' telling Scott about his and Derek's relationship.<br/>So maybe Stiles took a precaution and collared Scott...<br/>He doesn't know how Scott will react, and just wants to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what to call this, so it is what it is.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Come on Derek, you have to do this for me. He’ll wake up if I do it.” Stiles told Derek, looking at him seriously. “If you insist on me being the one to tell Scott about us, knowing that he hates you, then I’m going to make sure both of us are protected.” He held a collar with a black box on it in his hand. “I shouldn’t have to use it, but we never know how he’s going to react. He doesn’t even know either of us are interested in anyone. Well, he thinks I’m still interested in Lydia,” Derek growled “which I’m not…calm down big guy. I just don’t want him to freak out.”

“You know this is a bad idea Stiles.” Derek huffed out. Stiles’ efforts starting to wear him thin. It was nearly impossible to say no to the boy. 

“Derek, it’s not like we’re telling my dad! Just do this for me, please?” Stiles begged stepping over to where Derek was sitting on the end of his bed. That was Derek’s last straw. He couldn’t resist when Stiles started begging and pulled those honey brown eyes out to play. 

Stiles sat on Derek’s lap, kissing his cheek. “Alright, alright…I’ll do it. Just, don’t hurt him. And I’m not putting this thing on your dad when you tell him.” Derek put his arms around Stiles’ waist, hiding his face in his neck. 

“I think you’re missing something there” Stiles started “When we tell my dad, not I. You’re going to be there too. He already suspects something anyway, since I’m always with you, and very seldom with Scott. Think I should use this collar to find out just what’s going on with him and Isaac?” Stiles laughed. 

“My nose knows what’s going on with them two, all too well.” Derek told him, he knew Stiles would probably ask anyway. “Alright, I’m going to go sneak this thing on him, and you’re gonna be right behind me. It’s getting kind of early.” With that he stole a kiss, hopped down out of Stiles’ window and headed to the McCall’s. 

*

Maybe Stiles was right and Scott really was a heavy sleeper, because he didn’t wake up. It was either that, or deep in his unacknowledged subconscious he accepted Derek as his Alpha, but really, with Scott it was hard to tell. He slipped the collar on him, and backed to the window as the sound of Stiles’ jeep pulled up outside. Melissa was currently on her shift at the hospital, so they’d had time. He met Stiles at the McCall's door. “He’s still asleep. Just, make it quick. I’ll see you back at mine after?” he asked, knowing the answer. 

“Of course you will. I may wind up with a disgruntled Scott in tow, but I’ll be there.” Stiles pulled him the inch closer and kissed him, long and deep before pulling away with a soft bite to his lower lip. “I’m gonna go in now, don’t worry, it’ll be alright.” He patted Derek on the ass and shooed him away. Once Derek left, he unlocked the door and went up to Scott’s room. 

“Scott! Wake up! You’re all and loving best friend has arrived to get your ass out of bed at the butt crack of dawn. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Stiles plopped down on his legs. 

Scott groaned and rolled over. “What the hell, Stiles” he mumbled looking over at the clock “It’s only 5:30, why are you even awake right now.” 

“Well, I kind of need to tell you something, and I had to do it now, cause no one but you is here, and I had to be sure you wouldn’t wolf out on me and try to hurt me so I had you collared.” Stiles said faster than lightning. 

“You had me what!?” Scott was not amused by this, reaching to his neck he realized what Stiles was talking about. “Get this thing off of me right now. I’m not a damn dog. What’s so important you can’t just tell me? It’s not like I’m going to hurt you.”

“You tried to rip my head off when you first turned, I know it’s been a while, but I’m taking no chances with this bit of news.” Stiles held the control in his hand. A little black box with a knob and some buttons. 

“Well, what is it you need to say man, I can’t say this thing is very comfortable and I…OW!  
Stiles shocked him “What the hell was that for!” 

“Sorry, had to make sure it worked. Okay, okay. So, I know you’ve been telling me that I smell like Derek a lot…like all the time right. Well there really is a reason for that; I just haven’t gotten the courage to tell you, which is what the collar is all about.” Stiles looked down, playing with the control in his hands. 

“What are you two plotting some form of pack merge or something? Stiles, come on this isn’t funny. It’s early, and I’m still tired, I had a long night, and I just want some rest.” Scott complained. “Ow! Dammit Stiles, what was that one for!”

“You really have to ask. You’ve been too busy lately to really even care why I smell like Derek, to hang out, hell I’ve called you a few times this week just for a bro night and every time you’re too busy to answer. You deserved that one. Anyway, do I have your attention?”

Scott sighed, sitting up in bed, “Of course, I’m sorry by the way. I’ve just been hanging out with Isaac. I guess I kind of got caught up in that, and I’ve been a really shitty friend.”

“Yeah, you really have. Are you and Isaac together?” Stiles asked out right. Scott choked. “I mean, it’s totally fine if you are, I’m really happy for you man, but when were you even gonna tell me you were into guys?”

“I didn’t know okay, it just kind of happened, and I liked it, and I really like Isaac. I’m sorry, I would have told you sooner, but we’ve really been just trying to figure out what this could be with us, and didn’t want to jump the gun.” Scott looked at him, blushing a little. 

“Aww, Scotty you’re so cute!” Stiles told him, pinching his cheek. “This totally means you can’t get mad at what I have to tell you. You really can’t! Not at all, nope.” 

“Stiles, what is it? Was it you who ran over my neighbors dog?” Scott asked, as though some realization was setting in. 

“What!” Stiles screeched “Roscoe’s dead!” He looked flat out horrified. “It wasn’t me. Man, whoever did that should be beaten with your baseball bat. You don’t even play baseball!” 

“Yeah, happened last week…man I really have been kind of ditching you haven’t I.” Scott looked sad. 

“It’s alright man, really. Listen though, what I need to tell you. You’re not going to like it, and I know that. We both jumped to some really bad conclusions and I’m the only one who really ever gave him much of a shot after that. We ran into each other a few months ago, and i don't know, man…I just offered to cook dinner, because it never really seemed like he ate, so he came over and we talked. Like really talked, and some things were explained, some things got a little more fuzzy, but in the end it all worked out.”

“You’re talking about Derek, aren’t you…?” Scott asked, cutting him off. 

“Just, let me finish okay. So, we started hanging out, and I actually got him to get an apartment, to stop living in the woods in his old house. He’s going to do renovations on it, eventually. Anyway, things just kind of happened. He’s not what you think. Sure, he has the rough, dark and broody exterior, but he’s really sweet, caring. Scott, I know you aren’t going to like it, but Derek and I are together. I swear he treats me like I’m royalty. I really want you to be okay with this. Which is why the collar… I was worried you might react badly, and with it only being me here, I didn’t want to risk it.” He explained. 

“Stiles, I’m not happy with it. It’s going to take me some getting used to, but you’re my best friend, I love you no matter who you date. Even if it’s Derek Hale, I mean I am kind of, well not kind of, I am dating Isaac, so I guess it’s just life. I’m not gonna wolf out on you or anything, I’m really glad you told me, but can we take this damn thing off now” He grabbed at the collar “it’s really starting to…OW! Dammit Stiles, stop! Just take it off, it itches and it’s irritating and I’m not a dog!” 

“Alright! I’ll take it off, but you have to admit, it was a pretty funny idea.” He reached over, unlatching the collar and pulling it away. “I wonder if Derek would ever let me put it…” 

“Stiles if you dare finish that sentence I will disown you” Scott warned. "I swear!" 

“I had to listen to you for months mooning like that over Allison. Consider it payback!” Stiles said, laughing. “Now that you’re up, I told Derek I’d come over when I was done here, but I think I can spare some time to have breakfast with my buddy! Plus, I know you have plans with Isaac later. So bacon and eggs sound good to you?” Stiles said, hearing Scott’s stomach growl in agreement. 

“Breakfast, but you’re cooking!” Scott told him, hopping out of bed to pull some pajama pants on and a shirt. 

“Dude, of course I’m cooking. Like I’d let you near a stove… I don’t want to die!” Stiles joked; Scott lightly punched him in the arm. Yeah, Scott may need to get used to this whole Stiles and Derek thing, but so long as Stiles was happy, he was happy too. Maybe they could all be a pack. Only time would tell, but for now. Food!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It just happend, I had a thought and it exploded and turned into this. 
> 
> I guess it's cause I can't figure out what to do with my Series and just needed to write something. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this. Feedback welcomed. 
> 
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles If you're interested :D


End file.
